


Seising New Opportunities: The Unknown

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Healing, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After a skirmish, Hermione wakes up in an unknown and unusual hospital.





	Seising New Opportunities: The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two different Bingo cards:
> 
> HH Bingo square O5-Shuri  
> MMF Bingo square O3-Healing
> 
> Currently, this is the opening chapter for a longer Hermione/T'Challa story that I hope to start tackling over the next year.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP or Black Panther/MCU worlds. I am not making any money off of this.

She slowly came to as the sounds and overhead lights surrounding her bombarded her senses. Hermione groaned.

"Easy there," a soft voice said from her right. "Just take it easy for a moment and let me lower the lights."

Hermione could feel the other woman's presence move away before the lights lowered and then the sounds slowly dissipated.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," the same soft voice said as she walked back to stand next to her patient.

Blinking her eyes, Hermione let them adjust before taking in her surroundings. She was lying in what was obviously a hospital bed with an iv and other medical machines attached to her, but the room outside of her little nook was a lab unlike any she had seen before.

She frowned. "Where am I?"

"Wakanda," the other woman replied.

Hermione's frown deepened. "How did I end up here?"

"We're not entirely sure," came the response. "You landed in the middle of the throne room a week ago, and you were immediately brought to me because of the numerous wounds you had sustained."

"Thank you…" Hermione replied before trailing off realising that she didn't know the other woman's name. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name. I'm Hermione."

"Shuri," she replied. "You're very welcome. I want you to stay here at least overnight so I can make sure you're completely healed."

"Um…" Hermione hesitated, but at Shuri's encouragement, she asked the one question that she was afraid to know the answer of, "Do you happen to know where my wand is at? It was with me when I was fighting before ending up here."

"This wand?" Shuri asked as she reached towards the table next to Hermione's bed and as her hand came back into Hermione's view, she saw her beloved wand hanging from Shuri's hand in three distinct pieces that were held together by the still intact strand of dragon heartstring.

Hermione's heart broke. "Oh no."

She struggled to sit up to take her wand back, but Shuri stopped her. "Here, let me help you." She placed Hermione's wand in her lap and helped her to sit up. Once Hermione was situated, Shuri added, "I know the loss of your wand hurts, but once you're completely healed, we have a few people that would be able to help you with your magic without a wand."

Light brown eyes met dark brown. "Seriously?"

Shuri gave Hermione a bright smile and nodded. "Yes, I mean, I'll have to talk with my brother, the king, but I know of two that would be happy to help you."

"Thank you, Shuri," Hermione replied.

"My pleasure. Now, speaking of my brother," Shuri smiled at the witch as she sat back against the pillows that had been rearranged behind her. "Let me go get him as he will want to know that you're awake. I'll be right back."

With that, Hermione watched as the young woman left her bedside in a flurry of excitement.


End file.
